


True love

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: MC's true love is here to sweep her off her feet.





	True love

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested as a joke for someone to write and here I am to deliver!  
> It's very short and I don't know what I was doing as I wrote it.

Today was the day, the day MC finally got to meet her true prince charming. No, seriously. He's a prince, well the son of a prince. The first born son of the oil prince. 

She heard a knock and her door and hurriedly made her way to it, straightening out her dress as she did so. 

When MC opened the door, she was greeted with two men standing before her. One, the oil prince who she had exchanged emails and talked to at the previous RFA party and two, who she could only assume was her new prince charming. 

The son of the oil prince stood tall. His bald head drew MC's attention, it glistened in the sun and the reflection was almost blinding. Oh how MC wanted to run her fingers along the bare skin.  
“This my son we talk about,” the oil prince spoke up moving a hand to present his son.  
His son smiled, “Greetings beautiful young lady.” Mc fought the urge to swoon over the prince's son right there and then. 

“Greetings your majesty,” she bowed.  
“No, no. No need for formalities, we are soon family,” the prince hummed. His son walked forward to grasp MC's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it.  
“I look forward to our future together, my dear.” Mc visibly blushed at the action and nodded.  
“Neither can I.” The oil prince's son pulled MC in close and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a small kiss to her forehead, before staring at her lovingly. 

The prince cleared his throat behind the soon to be wed couple.  
“I shall leave you to prepare for the wedding. Please let me know of the details.” He bowed slightly and began to leave back to the car that he had arrived in. 

Mc smirked as she watched her father-to-be leave and pulled her new love down to whisper in his ear,  
“Shall we take this to the bedroom to celebrate?” 

All it took was an eager nod from the male before he was dragged off to the bedroom for some fun.


End file.
